


Lessons Learned

by MaddieBoBaddie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, OOC, Realistic Minecraft, Respawn, Villain!Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBoBaddie/pseuds/MaddieBoBaddie
Summary: You don't mess with Dream. Tommy finds out the hard way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 273





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I got the random inclination to write this, it's a bit more intense than I usually prefer but I was inspired by evil Dream. This is obviously way out of character, it's mostly based on Tommy's video where Dream keeps killing him over and over to prove a point.

Tommy wanted to stop. He wanted to stop running, stop fearing, just stop. There wasn’t a moment in the past two days that his heart wasn’t racing. His head ached with the pain the anxiety was causing, physically manifesting itself through his whole body. Every muscle seemed to tense without relenting, causing him to feel sore and weak. His mouth was dry and his breaths heaved from running. Tommy seemed to focus on nothing and everything at the same time; each sound dropped his heart into his stomach, everywhere he looked there seemed to be something moving just out of sight. Any moment now the teenager would collapse from the strain, wasting away on the forest floor.

When his legs burned a pain he could no longer bear, Tommy came to a stop against the nearest tree he could find. He slid down it’s trunk with an anguished sob, just trying not to break down any further. The mix of relief and uncertainty danced in his mind. His body thanked him for the break, but his mind told him he couldn’t stop now. Any second the man hunting him down could appear, causing him so much more physical pain than what he was experiencing now. But Tommy had already made the mistake of stopping, and he couldn’t force himself to get up yet. 

He desperately wished he could go back and change it all. He should have known that killing and robbing the most powerful man in existence would never have ended in anything but torment. But Tommy was young and full of impulse, and when he saw the chance to catch Dream off guard he didn’t hesitate. He’d cut him down and taken his treasures, but his triumph didn’t last long. Sure, he’d expected that Dream would kill him and regain his belongings - once. But after the first time he was sent hurling through the void and back into the world, it happened again, and again. Dying wasn’t what Tommy feared though. It was the prolonged torture that Dream forced him to endure each time. 

Tommy dragged his hands through his hair, heaving with panic in each breath. His sweat drenched his fringes, which now hung limply in front of his forehead. “ _ Just one more minute, that’s all I can afford to wait,"  _ h e told himself, gripping for a sword that no longer existed. He’d been without weapons or supplies for days.

Eventually Tommy pulled himself to his feet, his legs immediately burning once more. Without having much say, Tommy inadvertently leaned against the tree once more. He let his head fall back against the rough bark, a small whimper escaping his throat. He didn’t know how much further he could push himself. Maybe if he found a cave, somewhere to hide. He could wait out Dream, surely he’d get bored of the chase eventually. 

Tommy’s eyes involuntarily shut, willing himself to rest. However, he immediately snapped back into focus when he heard the distinct sound of a tree branch snapping. His heart raced, he looked around for the safest escape route. He didn’t have time to react though, as he felt the force of an axe notch into the tree on his left, just barely missing his head. Tommy let out an involuntary scream, dashing forward. He’d made it no more than two steps when an arrow came flying into his shoulder, burning pain accompanying it. It took all Tommy had to ignore it and keep pushing. A few more feet, and another arrow hit him in the calf. It took him tumbling to the ground, yelping in pain. Pathetically, Tommy crawled away as fast as he can, a maniacal laugh sounding from behind him. He could hear the sound of boots crunching leaves, the footsteps slow as they approached. Tommy almost managed to reach another tree when he felt Dream’s foot grind into the new wound in his legs. The boy screamed in pain, clenching his fists.

Dream looked down at Tommy, watching as his body curled in agony. He reached down, grabbing him by his shirt and flipping him over. Tears were forming in Tommy’s eyes as he stared up at his tormentor. For a moment Dream felt pity, wondering if he should let him be. But the boy needed to learn his lesson, otherwise he’d just continue to wreak havoc over and over. This had to be done, to solidify in Tommy’s mind how serious Dream was.

“Please.. I swear I won’t do it again. Please Dream,” The boy pleaded. Dream grunted, lifting him up and propping him against a tree. Tommy whimpered.

“I’m not sure you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

“I have. I promise you I have -” Tommy’s words were cut off as Dream stabbed his sword through his shoulder and into the tree. Screams of pain filled the otherwise empty forest, Dream stepped back as the blade held him upright. Deep red spilled from the boy, staining the diamond as it spilled down the edge. Tommy shifted just barely, but the movement was enough to cause his shoulder to be ripped open even more. He gasped out a sob, chocking on his own spit and blood.

“What more d-do you want from me-e..” His voice was guttural and strained, black dots covering his vision.

“I want you to understand. You. Don’t. Fuck with me.” Dream pulled the sword free, sending Tommy to the ground. He coughed blood onto the soil, limbs failing. Tommy could no longer tell where the agony was radiating from, he felt it in his entire mind and body. His hands were coated in his own blood, from which wound he wasn't sure. Everything he touched turned crimson. He was struggling to stay alive. The pain was begging him to give into death, and he agreed.

“Just fucking kill me then,” Tommy groaned. Dream stared down at him, insanity filled his eyes.

“How long do you think it would take you to bleed out?” Dream smiled, sending a wave of fear through Tommy. 

“Please, no..” He sobbed, pain pulsing in every muscle in his body. He prayed it would be over quick, having to endure this for another several minutes was going to be torture. Dream knelt down besides him, getting close enough that Tommy could feel his breath across his face. 

“I’ll see you at spawn Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: This one shot is already way more popular than my 15,000+ word fic so I guess I know what the people truly want! I can provide!!


End file.
